A Cartoon's Christmas Carol
by HunterxColleen
Summary: When Danny Fenton is in a bad mood around Christmas time, Professor Von Volt creates a "Christmas Carol" potion, to help Danny change his ways with the help of three toons who are playing the role as the three ghosts.
1. Voice Cast

This is sort of a parody of "A Smurfs Christmas Carol," and here are the casting roles of the characters, and which movie/show the characters belong to:

_**David Kaufman – Danny Fenton **__(Danny Phantom)_

_**Danny Glover – Winston **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Jodi Benson – Ariel **__(The Little Mermaid)_

_**Jeff Bennett – Ollie **__(TUFF Puppy)_

_**Bobby Gaylor – Buford Van Stomm **__(Phineas and Ferb)_

_**Brian Drummond – Geronimo Stilton **__(Geronimo Stilton)_

_**Erin Matthews – Benjamin Stilton **__(Geronimo Stilton)_

_**Richard Cox – Trap Stilton **__(Geronimo Stilton)_

_**Sarah Edmondson – Thea Stilton **__(Geronimo Stilton)_

_**Moneca Stori – Pandora **__(Geronimo Stilton)_

_**Ralph Macchio – Timothy Brisby **__(The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue)_

_**Hynden Walch – Jenny McBride **__(The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue)_

_**Tara Strong – Twilight Sparkle **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Ashleigh Ball – Rainbow Dash & Applejack **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Andrea Libman – Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Tabitha St. Germain – Rarity **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Claire Corlett – Sweetie Belle **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Michelle Creber – Apple Bloom **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Madeleine Peters – Scootaloo **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Cathy Weseluck – Spike **__(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_

_**Justin Long – Humphrey **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Hayden Panettiere – Kate **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Christina Ricci – Lily **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Chris Carmack – Garth **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Dennis Hopper – Tony **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Larry Miller – Marcel **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Eric Price – Paddy & Mooch **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Brian Donovan – Salty **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Kevin Sussman – Shakey **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Vicki Lewis – Eve **__(Alpha and Omega)_

_**Brian Beacock – Takato Matsuki **__(Digimon Tamers)_

_**Steven Blum – Guilmon **__(Digimon Tamers)_

_**Dave Wittenberg – Henry Wong **__(Digimon Tamers)_

_**Mona Marshall – Terriermon **__(Digimon Tamers)_

_**Melissa Fahn – Rika Nonaka **__(Digimon Tamers)_

_**Mari Devon – Renamon **__(Digimon Tamers)_

_**Kathie Soucie – Maddie Fenton **__(Danny Phantom)_

_**Rob Paulsen – Jack Fenton **__(Danny Phantom)_

_**Colleen O'Shaughnessey – Jazz Fenton **__(Danny Phantom)_

_**Grey DeLisle – Sam **__(Danny Phantom)_

_**Rickey D'Shon Collins – Tucker **__(Danny Phantom)_

_**Paul Tylak – Professor Von Volt **__(Geronimo Stilton)__**, & Speedy **__(Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure)_

_**Mathew Lillard – Shaggy Rogers **__(Scooby-Doo)_

_**Novie Edwards – Leshawna **__(Total Drama Series)_

_**Sam Marin – Benson **__(Regular Show)_

_**Frank Welker – Scooby-Doo **__(Scooby-Doo)_

_**Dom DeLuise – Tiger **__(An American Tail)_

_**John Leguizamo – Sid the Sloth **__(Ice Age)_

_**Ray Romano – Manny the Mammoth **__(Ice Age)_

_**Logan Grove – Gumball Watterson **__(The Amazing World of Gumball)_

_**Alan Stanford – Black Wolf **__(The Flight Before Christmas)_

_**Niamh Shaw – White Wolf **__(Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure)_

_**Gavin Morgan – Smiley **__(The Flight Before Christmas)_

_**Don Wycherly – Boss **__(Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure)_

_**Patrick Fitzsymons – Thug **__(Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure)_

_**Roger Gregg – Eddie **__(Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure)_

Enjoy the fanfic!


	2. Brewing The Christmas Carol Potion

_**HunterxColleen presents**_

_**A very special fanfic**_

"_**A Cartoon's Christmas Carol"**_

_(As we see the Cartoon village, we see some cartoons decorating their houses for Christmas, and we see Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Tony, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Marcel, Paddy, Geronimo Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton, Thea Stilton, Pandora, Timothy Brisby, Jenny Mcbride, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sam, and Tucker singing Christmas carols)_

_**CHRISTMAS CAROLERS: **__"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la la, 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la, Don we now our gay appreal, Fa la la la la la la la la, Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la (stops singing)"_

_(They see that Danny's room is not decorated with Christmas stuff)_

_**RAINBOW DASH: **_"What in the world?"

_**TERRIERMON: **_"What is it?"

_**APPLEJACK: **_"Danny's room and window is as naked as a jaybird!"

_(They all go to the house to see what's wrong)_

_**FLUTTERSHY: **_"Oh my"

_(Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz) knock at the door)_

_**SAM: **_"Danny?"

_**TUCKER: **_"Oh, buddy!"

_**MADDIE: **_"Are you okay, Danny?"

_**JACK:**_ "Son?"

_**JAZZ: **_"What's wrong, little brother?"

_**DANNY: **_ "_(from inside) _Oh, you mean other than being bothered by carolers who aren't even in-tune by the way!"

_**JENNY: **_"What's gotten in to him?"

_**GERONIMO: **_"What do you mean?"

_**PANDORA: **_"Danny's always moody."

_**TIMMY: **_"Yeah, but not at the holidays."

_**TRAP: **_"Tim's right."

_**TWILIGHT: **_"You always decorate for the holidays, Danny."

_(Danny comes out revealing that he's wearing a white beater, with white and blue boxers and is looking very angry and tries to get some logs)_

_**DANNY: **_"Uh, I hate decorations."

_**RIKA: **_"Okay."

_**RENAMON: **_"But you're still coming to the big party tonight, right?"

_**SWEETIE BELLE:**_ "And every toon helps decorate the tree."

_**DANNY: **_"You call that puny twig a tree? (chuckles) Count me out!"

_**THEA: **_"But we always decorate as a family."

_**BENJAMIN: **_"Yeah, and you always put the star on top of the tree."

_**JACK: **_"Benjamin's right, son."

_**WINSTON: **_"That very important task belongs to you."

_**DANNY: **_"You know what? I hate tasks. I hate stars, mistletoe, candy canes, stockings, gingerbread, eggnog, and fruitcake! In other words, I…HATE…CHRISTMAS!"

_(Danny closes the door)_

_**TAKATO:**_ "I don't believe it."

_**PINKIE PIE: **_"I know. How can someone hate fruitcake? It's delicious."

_**KATE:**_ "Dad, we've got to do something."

_**LILY: **_"It just can't be the same if we all don't celebrate together."

_**GERONIMO: **_"Hmmm… I think I know someone who can help us."

_(Geronimo, Benjamin, Trap, Thea, Pandora, Winston, Eve, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker visit Professor Von Volt's lab, as Professor Von Volt is fixing up a potion to help Danny)_

_**PROFESSOR VON VOLT: **_"A dash of nutmeg, a touch of holly."

_**TUCKER:**_ "What exactly is this potion, Professor?"

_**PROFESSOR VON VOLT: **_"It's called the Christmas Carol potion, it's designed to show one the true meaning of the holiday, in the style of Charles Dickens's Christmas Carol. And now for the final ingredient, the change of heart."

_(The potion starts to glow and become ghost-like and flies to Danny's house, where Danny is sitting by the fireplace looking grouchy)_

_**DANNY: **_"_(mocking) Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la lame!_ How do you deck a hall, anyway? _(sips peppermint cocoa) _Ugh! I hate peppermint cocoa! But then again, I do also hate being thirsty."

_(The ghost-like potion goes inside the peppermint cocoa, while Danny wasn't looking. Danny then drinks the peppermint cocoa mixed with the potion)_

_**DANNY:**_ "_(sleepy) _Wow, I suddenly feel sleepy."

_(Danny falls asleep)_


	3. Ariel the Ghost of Christmas Past

_(Danny wakes up, and sees that the fireplace was out)_

_**DANNY: **_"What a nap."

_(Danny sees that something is coming down the fireplace)_

_**DANNY: **_"What's up there? I've got a black-belt in kung fu, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

_(Coming down the fireplace, Danny sees Ariel shivering with human legs, wings, green shorts, and a purple swimsuit top)_

_**ARIEL: **_"Brrrrr! You really could use a fire in that fireplace."

_**DANNY: **_"Ariel?"

_**ARIEL:**_ "Sorry, But I'm not Ariel. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

_**DANNY: **_"I shouldn't have had that second glass of peppermint cocoa. Go away. You're just a figment of my indigestion!"

_**ARIEL:**_ "No, I'm one of three spirits who are going to visit you, tonight. It seems that you've lost the true meaning of Christmas, so our job is to help you find it."

_**DANNY: **_"I think I'll pass! Feel free to use the door, on your way out."

_**ARIEL: **_"Oh, I'm not leaving until I take you on a magical journey back in time."

_(Ariel taps Danny with a wand and it seems nothing has happened)_

_**DANNY: **_"Congratulations! Nothing happened."

_(The clock starts to alarm)_

_**DANNY: **_"What the heck?"

_(PAST MODE)_

_(Danny stops the alarm clock)_

_**DANNY:**_ "I hate mornings. Except for Christmas morning!"

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_**DANNY: **_"Is that me?"

_**ARIEL:**_ "That is you, but from a long time ago."

_(PAST MODE)_

_**DANNY: **_"Presents, here I come!"

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_**ARIEL: **_"Christmas was that one time of year when you put your moodiness aside."

_(PAST MODE)_

_**DANNY: **_"_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way!"_

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_**DANNY: **_"The past me is so annoying."

_**ARIEL: **_"Weird, right? Wait 'till you see this!"

_(Ariel takes Danny to a place where the toons celebrate under a big Christmas tree)_

_**ARIEL: **_"Neat, huh?"

_(PAST MODE)_

_(We hear a band playing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas," and we see some toons decorating the tree, and some toons playing in the snow. We see Trap getting is tongue stuck on an icicle. We see Thea giggling as she sees Jenny kissing Tim under mistletoe. And then we see Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, and Ollie getting in line to get a kiss from Thea.)_

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_**DANNY: **_ "Hey, I remember this."

_**ARIEL: **_"And here you come, now."

_(PAST MODE)_

_**DANNY: **_ "The sooner I get to my chair, the sooner I get to open my present."

_(Danny bumps into some toons)_

_**SHAGGY: **_"Merry Christmas, Danny."

_**DANNY: **_"Merry Christmas."

_**LESHAWNA**_: "Merry Christmas, Danny."

_**DANNY: **_"Merry Christmas."

_**BENSON: **_"Merry Christmas, Danny."

_**DANNY: **_"Yeah, whatever. Merry Christmas."

_(Danny and some toons have a snowball fight, and Danny gets covered in snow. Rarity mistakes him as a snowman and puts a carrot on him. Danny gets the snow off of him and tries to get to his seat, but then Sam grabs him and wants him to dance with her and the other toons)_

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_(Ariel dances to the music)_

_**ARIEL: **_"Come one, let's dance!"

_**DANNY: **_"I hate dancing to Christmas music."

_**ARIEL: **_"Really? That's not what it looks like to me."

_(PAST MODE)_

_(Danny dances to the music with other toons as some toons play the music, and we even see Trap dancing with the icicle still stuck on his tongue.)_

_**WINSTON: **__"Gather around everyone!"_

_(Every toon gets to their seat, and Danny is still dancing)_

_**WINSTON: **_"Hurry up, Danny! It's time to open your present."

_(Danny gets to his seat)_

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_**DANNY: **_"This was a long time ago."

_(PAST MODE)_

_**DANNY: **_"_(whispering) _Please let me get it. Please let me get it. Please let me get it."

_**TUCKER: **_"Get what, Danny?"

_**DANNY: **_"What I asked for Christmas! _(shows Tucker a picture of someone in a hang glider) _A hang glider."

_**TUCKER: **_"Wow! It's like a giant paper airplane you can fly in!"

_**DANNY: **_"I know. It's going to be the best!"

_(Winston gives each of the toons their gifts. Danny sees that his gift is small)_

_**DANNY: **_"It's not very big."

_**WINSTON: **_ "Okay, open them up."

_(We see that all of the toons are happy about their gifts, except Danny)_

_**TWILIGHT: **_"Wow! A new hat!"

_**RAINBOW DASH: **_"A new hat!"

_**PINKIE PIE: **_"A new hat!"

_**RARITY: **_"A new hat!"

_**APPLEJACK: **_"A new hat!"

_**FLUTTERSHY: **_"A new hat!"

_**SWEETIE BELLE:**_ "A new hat!"

_**APPLE BLOOM: **_"A new hat!"

_**SCOOTALOO: **_"A new hat!"

_**GERONIMO: **_"A new hat!"

_**BENJAMIN: **_"A new hat!"

_**TRAP: **_"A new hat!"

_**THEA: **_"A new hat!"

_**PANDORA: **_"A new hat!"

_**SAM: **_"A new hat!"

_**TUCKER: **_"A new hat!"

_**JAZZ: **_"A new hat!"

_**DANNY: **_"A new hat, again."

_(PAST MODE INTERUPTION)_

_**DANNY: **_"All I ever wanted was that hang glider. Every year I asked everyone for it, but do they ever come through?"

_**ARIEL: **_"Let's find out. There was the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after that…"

_(We see that Danny keeps getting a new hat)_

_**ARIEL: **_"And then there was last year."

_(PAST MODE)_

_(Trap gives Danny a big present)_

_**TRAP: **_"Hey, Danny. Look. Someone asked me to give this to you. Look!"

_(Danny gets all happy and excited)_

_**DANNY:**_ "Finally!"

_(Danny opens the present and just gets a big explosion in his face, and Trap laughes)_

_**TRAP: **_"Kidding! _(gives Danny a new hat) _Here's your real gift."

_**SAM: **_"Wow, Danny! You got a new hat!"

_(Danny gets really angry and walks away)_

_**DANNY: **_"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**SCOOBY: **_"What's with him?"

_**TIGER: **_"Must have been something he ate."

_**DANNY:**_ "Isn't Christmas about getting what you want? Well, I want a hang glider! Why do I even bother to celebrate Christmas, if all I ever get is this? The same, old, boring, useless hat! _(to a snowman) _I mean how many hats does a guy need?"

_(The snowman's head falls on the ground)_

_**DANNY:**_ "Who asked you? _(throws his hat on the ground and walks away) _I…HATE…HATS!"

_(As Danny walks away, Winston picks up the hat and sadly sighs, and Danny keeps walking away)_

_(PAST MODE ENDS)_

_**ARIEL: **_"So that's why you decided to hate Christmas?"

_**DANNY:**_ "Why get your hopes up, if all you get is disappointed?"

_**ARIEL: **_"What's there to be disappointed about when you're surrounded by such a loving family?"

_**DANNY: **_"More like an annoying family! I could use that hang glider to fly away for some peace and quiet!"

_**ARIEL:**_ "Well if you wanted to fly, then let's go! You've got somewhere to be."

_(Ariel grabs Danny, and takes him up into the sky. They go so high up, Ariel accidently drops Danny)_

_**ARIEL:**_ "Oops."

_**DANNY: **_"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	4. Ollie the Ghost of Christmas Present

_(Danny is still falling until he lands into a big pile of snow, and sees Ollie in a Christmas themed robe)_

_**OLLIE:**_ "Nice of you to drop in."

_**DANNY: **_"Ollie?"

_**OLLIE:**_ "I'm afraid you are incorrect, thinking I am Ollie. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present."

_**DANNY: **_"Then where are the presents?"

_**OLLIE: **_"I'm here to show you how your hatred of Christmas is going to affect the whole village."

_**DANNY: **_"What are you talking about? Every Christmas I would just put up a couple of decorations, and put a star on top of the tree."

_**OLLIE: **_"Every action, no matter how small has a reaction. Behold. Because you decided not to help decorate the tree, Chef Ricardo had to step in and help with the ornaments instead of making gingerbread cookies, which is multiplied to the square root of chaos and… Danny, why do I even bother? Just watch."

_(Chef Ricardo accidently drops the ornaments and they slide to Sid the sloth)_

_**SID: **_"Wow, the star for the top of the tree! But Danny isn't here. Hey, I'll take care of it."

_**MANNY:**_ "Sid, no!"

_(Sid accidently trips over a box and the star breaks the Christmas lights. A Christmas reef starts to roll on the fireplace, and causes the stockings to catch on fire, and the reef still rolls to a ladder which makes the tree fall down and catch on fire)_

_**OLLIE: **_"Each toon plays an important role, you see?"

_**DANNY: **_"Yeah, I see."

_**OLLIE:**_ "Not yet, you don't."

_(Ollie takes Danny to a workshop where Winston and Eve work on the hats)_

_**WINSTON:**_ "Just the way Shaggy and Scooby like it. With little pockets inside to keep extra berries."

_**EVE: **_"And Rarity will be delighted with shining gems all over."

_**DANNY: **_"Winston and Eve make all of our hats, themselves?"

_**OLLIE:**_ "And crafted each one to meet the particular needs of every toon. Takes them all year."

_(Winston stares sadly at the hat that was meant for Danny)_

_**WINSTON: **_"Danny, I made a hat I know you'd love if only you'd give it a chance."

_(Eve puts her paw on Winston's back ,and they both walk away as Danny starts to feel guilty)_

_**DANNY: **_"Winston, I didn't know."

_**OLLIE:**_ "He can't hear you. It's time to go."

_(Ollie blows out a candle, leaving Danny in a snowstorm)_

_**DANNY: **_"Huh? Ollie? Where are you?"


	5. Buford the Ghost of Christmas Future

_(Danny is stuck in the snowstorm, shivering. He then freaks out when he sees a hooded figure next to him)_

_**DANNY: **_"W-w-w-who are you?"

_**HOODED FIGURE: **_"_(muffled sounds)_"

_**DANNY: **_"What?"

_(It turns out that the hooded figure happens to be Buford Van Stomm eating fruitcake)_

_**BUFORD:**_ "Sorry, pal. Just finishing up the holiday fruitcake, but I already know your feelings on that."

_**DANNY: **_"Buford?"

_**BUFORD: **_"I'm not Buford, ya lump of coal. I am the Ghost of Christmas Future. And the future is…_(snaps his fingers) _Now!"

_(Buford takes Danny to the village which is extremely deserted like a ghost town)_

_**DANNY: **_"This? This is the future?"

_**BUFORD: **_"In a manner of speaking. It's tomorrow, Christmas day."

_**DANNY: **_"Christmas day? Then where is everyone?"

_**BUFORD: **_"They all left this morning. They wanted to do something to help you get your Christmas spirit back."

_**GUMBALL'S VOICE: **_"I know what would make Danny happy. How about we all go get a new tree in the morning? One of the best biggest ones in the Black Forest. That will cheer him up!"

_**APPLE BLOOM'S VOICE: **_"That's a great idea, Gumball!"

_**THEA'S VOICE: **_"Let's do it for Danny!"

_**MARCEL'S VOICE: **_ "Oui! For Danny!"

_**PINKIE PIE'S VOICE: **_"It'll make Danny very happy! _(giggles)_"

_**DANNY: **_"And then what happened?"

_**BUFORD: **_"They never came back."

_**DANNY: **_"Never came back? What do you mean? The Black Forest."

_(Danny desperately goes into the Black Forest, determined to find the other toons)_

_**DANNY: **_"Winston! Mom! Dad! Jazz! Sam! Tucker! Geronimo! Trap! Benjamin! Thea! Pandora! Guilmon! _(trips over a log)"_

_(Buford catches up, jo_gging)

_**BUFORD: **_"You need to do more cardio, bro."

_(Danny gets up and sees Harold's glasses abandoned in the snow)_

_**DANNY: **_"Something's wrong. Harold wouldn't go anywhere without these."

_(Danny gasps as he realizes that there has been an attack scene near a cut-down tree, and he picks up Pandora's hat)_

_**DANNY: **_"Where are they?"

_(Buford points to a big scary cave that looks like a wolf)_

_**DANNY: **_"No! No! No!"

_(Danny sees that he is inside the cave)_

_**DANNY: **_"Black Wolf's lair! It can't be!"

_**BUFORD: **_"It can actually."

_**DANNY: **_"What about the others? I thought you were going to take me to the others."

_**BUFORD: **_"Oh, I have."

_(Buford shows Danny, that the toons were lying dead, and Danny becomes very sad)_

_**DANNY: **_"_(voice breaking) _All of them. They were all killed, trying to make me happy."

_**BUFORD: **_"When Winston tried to come to the rescue, Black Wolf killed him, too."

_(Danny starts crying, as a tear rolls down his face and falls on Winston's dead body)_

_**DANNY: **_"_(sobbing) _I've been so selfish!"

_**BUFORD: **_"Well, on the bright side looks like you'll all be together, after all."

_(Buford disappears)_

_**DANNY: **_"Buford? Burford?"

_(Black Wolf comes and raises his claws at Danny)_

_**BLACK WOLF:**_ "Merry Christmas. Or should I say, Merry Death-mas!"

_**DANNY:**_ "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**BLACK WOLF: **_"_(evil laughing)"_

_(Black Wolf tries to claw at Danny, but Danny escapes. Then Smiley and the other wolves corner him, and then Black Wolf, Smiley, and the wolves start chasing Danny, and Danny tricks them into making them think he went a different way, but then is cornered by White Wolf, Boss, Thug, Speedy, Eddie, and the other eagles)_

_**WHITE WOLF: **_"_(evil laughing) _Not so smart now, that you're alone. Are you?"

_(Danny is trapped between White Wolf and the eagles, and Black Wolf and the wolves)_

_**BLACK WOLF: **_"I see you've met my sister, White Wolf, and her eagles!"

_(Danny jumps on the boulders to get to the top)_

_**BLACK WOLF: **_"_(to the wolves) _Get him!"

_**WHITE WOLF: **_"_(to the eagles) _Get a move on!"

_(Boss gets up to Danny)_

_**BOSS: **_"I've got you, now!"

_(Danny punches Boss, which causes Boss to fall down, then Speedy and Eddie go after him)_

_**SPEEDY: **_"You can run, but you can't hide!"

_(Danny makes Eddie and Speedy crash into each other)_

_**EDDIE: **_"Ow!"

_(Speedy and Eddie fall down, then Thug grabs Danny and Danny tickles Thug)_

_**THUG: **_"_(laughes) _Stop! That tickles!"

_(Thug falls down laughing, and then Smiley catches up with Danny)_

_**SMILEY: **_"You're going to be great for our dessert!"

_(Smiley accidently falls down, and the boulders that Danny is on, start to fall down making Danny about to fall in a vat of lava, while Buford is watching)_

_**BLACK WOLF & WHITE WOLF: **_"_(evilly laughing)_

_**DANNY: **_"This can't end like this! I'll change!"

_(Danny begins to fall into the lava)_

_**DANNY: **_"I'll chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!"


	6. A Changed Boy

_(It turns out that Danny was dreaming this whole time and is still sleeping)_

_**DANNY: **_"I'll change. I'll change. I'll change."

_(Danny wakes up)_

_**DANNY: **_"Where am I? I'm back! And I'm alive!"

_(Danny looks at his clock)_

_**DANNY: **_"It's not Christmas morning, yet!"

_(Danny runs out, happy)_

_**DANNY:**_ "There's still time to set things right!"

_(Later, Winston, Geronimo, and the other toons wake up and see that Danny has done good Christmas decorating in the village while he sings "Deck The Halls")_

_**DANNY: **_"Well, well, look who's finally up."

_**THEA:**_ "Wow, Danny."

_**GERONIMO: **_"Did you do all this?"

_**DANNY: **_"Yeah, I even baked a fruitcake."

_**PINKIE PIE: **_"Mmmmmmmm!"

_**DANNY: **_"And I was wrong. Christmas isn't a time for hating. That's what all the other days are for. I was so busy focusing on what I wanted, that I didn't see the real gift was having friend and family that care, even though I'm moody."

_(Winston gives Danny a present)_

_**WINSTON:**_ "Merry Christmas. I know it's not the hang glider you always asked for, but I made it just for you."

_**DANNY: **_"Thanks, Winston."

_(Danny opens the gift, and is happy that it's a hat and puts it on)_

_**DANNY: **_"A new hat!"

_(Danny hugs Winston, and then gets out a handmade star)_

_**DANNY: **_"I made it for all of us."

_(The toons smile as they watch Danny climb up the ladder and put the handmade star on top of the tree)_

_**DANNY:**_ "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

_(Danny starts to climb down the ladder but then pauses)_

_**DANNY: **_"Wait a minute, if Winston knew I wanted a hang glider…"

_**WINSTON: **_ "Remember, it's just for you."

_(Danny jumps off the ladder and realizes his hat is like a hang glider, as he flies in the sky)_

_**DANNY: **_"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

_(Danny crashes into a snowman)_

_**JAZZ:**_ "_(gasp)"_

_**GUILMON:**_ "Uh-oh."

_**DANNY: **_"I hate snow! And I hate being cold! And I hate carrots! But most of all, I hate that Christmas is only once a year!"

_**DANNY & TOONS: **_"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la la"_

_**WINSTON:**_ "Merry Christmas!"

**THE END!**


End file.
